In a vehicle which has multiple vehicle seats such as, for example, an aircraft, a bus or a coach, the vehicle seats are typically provided in rows. Where an entertainment system is provided each of the rows of the vehicle seats typically needs to be coupled to the entertainment system. Each of the vehicle seats will typically have control devices for controlling the entertainment system, as well as audio devices for transmitting or receiving audio data. Visual display units are generally mounted in a back of each of the vehicle seats so that a user can operate the visual display unit mounted in the back of the vehicle seat in front of them.
A cable harness is provided which couples the rows of the vehicle seats together. The cable harness typically attaches to a vehicle seat distribution box provided for each of the rows of the vehicle seats, with the cables running in conduits under the floor between the rows of the vehicle seats. To enable the distance or pitch between the rows of the vehicle seats to be altered, vehicle seat rails are provided which are fixed to the floor of the vehicle and which receive vehicle seat legs. The vehicle seats can be positioned in the desired location along the vehicle seat rails and then fixed in place. Once in place, the cable harness runs from the vehicle seat distribution box and into a recess in the vehicle seat rail. The cable harness then exits the vehicle seat rail near the adjacent row and couples to the vehicle seat distribution box. The recess is typically covered by an extrusion to protect the cable harness therein. Hence, the rows of the vehicle seats are coupled together to enable control of the entertainment system to be achieved and the cabling is neatly concealed within the vehicle seat rail. An alternative arrangement provides so-called “spacers” which are rigid mechanical and electrical couplings of fixed length which couple with an interface provided within the vehicle seat legs of each of the vehicle seats. The spacers are retained in the inter-vehicle seat gap of the vehicle seat rail.
When it is desired to change the pitch of the vehicle seats it is necessary to remove the extrusion protecting the cable harness, to uncouple the cable harness from the vehicle seat distribution boxes and to withdraw the cable harness from at least the region of the vehicle seat rail into which the vehicle seat will be moved. Once the vehicle seat has been moved, the cable is reinserted into the vehicle seat rail up to the vehicle seat and reconnected to the vehicle seat distribution box. The cable harness is typically pulled to remove any slack and then connected to the next vehicle seat distribution box. In the event that the pitch of the vehicle seats is decreased, any excess cable harness must be somehow accommodated within the vehicle seat rail or, if this is not possible, a shorter cable harness used. Conversely, if the pitch of the vehicle seats is increased and the existing cable harness is too short, then a longer cable harness must be provided. In any event, each connection then needs to be retested since the mechanical connection between the vehicle seat distribution box and the cable harness has been broken and remade.